


【了游】烟草

by FrozenFogCocktail



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFogCocktail/pseuds/FrozenFogCocktail
Summary: 写过的三篇战地paro里比较喜欢的一篇拿出来发发
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, 鸿上了见x藤木游作





	【了游】烟草

暴雨暂时让他们的计划有所搁浅，简陋的司令部里甚至没有一把多余的椅子。鸿上了见将休息的空间留给暂且接替他位置连续高强度作业了一段时间的下属，自己从潮湿的衣服里侧摸出一盒泛黄的烟草走到外面。

在物资紧缺的地方连火柴都已经变成了稀罕货，他把香烟夹在指间，将被雨水和冷汗打湿的发丝撂到耳后，低头咬住一截滤嘴然后擦亮了手中的火柴。

冰冷的在雨声中逐渐清晰的脚步声向他靠近，鸿上了见半靠着身后的墙壁没有挪动位置的意思。这个脚步声他太熟悉了，熟悉到甚至不用侧头去看就知道来者是谁。

“鸿上少尉，你不应该在这里。”

藤木游作看着头还缠着一圈绷带的人皱起眉。虽然鸿上了见一直都很谨慎，但是战争中额外的突发因素总是那么措手不及，他已经尽力将损失减到最小了——在受了点轻伤的情况下。

“不要在战场中夹带自己的私人感情，军营里已经有人教过你们了。”

鸿上了见和他还是保持着一段距离，烟草的味道在开阔的空间里并不明显。游作曾经见过沉溺于烟草吞云吐雾的瘾君子，但是鸿上了见的样子和他所见过的无论哪一个人都不一样，藤木游作甚至觉得他手里拿的并不是廉价的粗制滥造，而是出身豪门的少爷才会拥有的上品。

“....可是你才刚刚从担架上下来。”

少年人还是皱着眉，话语中的意思完全站不住脚，但同样年轻的少尉都不需要去猜测他的想法就能直白的察觉到话语中蕴含的担忧之情。

“我总得给医疗室腾出位置，你知道那里一直都在满员。你上周不是才刚从那里出来吗，藤木游作。我没记错的话还是给你打了镇定剂才安分下来的。”

“那是因为你还没回来。”

他虽然相信鸿上了见会活着，但是心脏却因为担忧而一直疯狂跳动。他们看到过对方伤痕累累的次数太多，每一次都是在生死之间游走徘徊。

“你要是真的平静不下来还把自己身上的伤口继续扩大的话，可以试着祈祷每天都是这样的坏天气。”

“.........有用的话。”

藤木游作把视线扭朝一边，怎么听都像是敷衍人的话语让他不满的抿了抿嘴唇。

“你一直没看着我的眼睛——怎么，对烟草有兴趣吗？”

“....稍微有那么一点。”

藤木游作的注意力重新回到了他身上，然后诚实的点了点头。

“我不相信那些虚无东西，我有自己的信仰。”

少年人继而走到他身边，眼睛亮得仿佛在注视他的神明。

“你赢了也不会获得任何东西，不过我可以提前帮你庆祝一下。”

亮着星火的劣质烟草还剩下最后一小截，鸿上了见呼出一口白雾以后松开了烟嘴，把这截即将寿终正寝的烟草夹在食指和中指之间，随意弹了弹让抖落的烟灰融在泥泞的地里。

藤木游作看着这个男人反常的举动一时还在思考缘由，下一秒湿润还带着余温的东西就被塞到了他口中。温暖又布满薄茧的手指擦过他的嘴唇，还没散去的烟雾模糊了两个人的距离，鸿上了见的面容近在咫尺。藤木游作其实对烟草本身没有半点兴趣，但是当他看到鸿上了见的时候突兀的起了想要尝试一下的心思。或者说他只是想待在对方身边，他们再过一会儿就要进行下一步作战趁着夜色将整个部队向敌营推进，这短短几分钟的休息时间显得弥足珍贵。

“....咳咳！”

才尝试了一下就被冲进鼻腔里的味道呛到了。刚刚空气中淡淡的烟味夹杂着一点鸿上了见身上那点清冷好闻的味道，但是直接接触以后和想象中完全不一样的，他几乎是立刻就被呛得耳根发红。

那小截烟草完成了最后的使命，鸿上了见像是意料到了一般轻拍着藤木游作的后背安抚被呛得不住咳嗽的少年。他没有制止游作的尝试，他知道从未接触过香烟的藤木游作肯定会有这样的反应，但是鸿上了见也知道如果那小截香烟再长一些，在藤木游作第二次尝试的时候他就会适应，并且学会这个【坏习惯】。

“不要吸进肺里，依赖尼古丁不是什么好事。如果你有兴趣的话——等这一切结束以后我会教你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 总之就是带了点自己各种心思的领导【。】他在后方指挥部的位置但是也要经常亲自上战场，他的每一步决策都会影响到整个队，自己身上压力很大就学会了靠尼古丁来放松神经，不过没有形成依赖性。而游作想尝试的事情无论什么领导都会放手让他去做，但是又确实觉得这是个坏习惯，领导觉得如果他直接说你不要抽的话起不到什么效果，游作犟起来就是不撞南墙不回头的类型，所以就这样抽到剩下一口的时候满足他的好奇心，简单粗暴的表示那不是个好东西，又迂回得表示战争结束以后再教你【但是这个人肯定到那会儿就戒了。】  
> 总是就，反正就是领导呢【词穷】  
> 游作呢游作只是看到领导在接着被他在做的事情吸引了，领导那张杀伤力十足的脸配上一点烟草的点缀是非常素敌的，简单点就是游作在意自己心上人xx换个人在那里他连看都不看一眼的。
> 
> 香烟的牌子是万宝路，就“Man Always Remember Love Because Of Romance Only“男人只因浪漫铭记爱情。偷偷塞一点这样那样的浪漫私货_(xзゝ∠)_


End file.
